Heaven
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' É muito óbvio agora... - disse, passando os dedos pelo desenho no peito prateado. - Meu Paraíso só podia ser você... Ter você... Para sempre. - disse e depois sentiu lábios rachados fecharem-se nos seus, aquele singelo contato de lábios que sempre o fazia sentir como se fosse explodir.'


**Heaven**

 _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I'm going to give you my heart_

 _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _'Cause you light up the path_

 _Porque você é um céu, você é um céu cheio de estrelas_

 _Eu vou lhe dar meu coração_

 _Porque você é um céu, você é um céu cheio de estrelas_

 _Porque você ilumina o caminho_

Seus dedos passaram pelo rosto dele, contornando cada falta de expressão do anjo, os olhos azuis presos em sua face lhe mostravam a imensidão do mundo, aquele olhos brilhantes e que lhe davam apenas um vislumbre do grandiosidade daquela graça, daquele ser. As mãos dele se movimentaram até seu rosto e imitaram o movimento de seus dedos, quase como um espelho, as pontas dos dedos geladas pousadas em suas bochechas, caminhando lentamente por sua pele, desenhando seus lábios.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, imagens de uma luz infinita em sua mente, lembranças de seu último dia no Inferno. Ainda sentia o arrepio sinistro na nuca, mas logo a sensação de calor tomava conta e ele via em sua mente a luz do corpo celestial de Castiel, o aperto firme de sua mão em seu braço, a sensação de segurança enquanto o arrancava de lá, enquanto o trazia de volta pra vida, uma segunda chance.

Ele nunca teria como resistir ao anjo, era inevitável cair de amores por ele, apaixonar-se pela primeira vez foi assustador, mas não negou em se doar por inteiro, em entregar o coração despedaçado para que o anjo consertasse.

Estavam fadados a apaixonaram-se desde o toque no Inferno. Dean agradecia por isso.

Cada batalha travada, cada dor no passado, cada escolha mal-feita, cada pequeno detalhe da vida miserável que tinha levado, tinha valido a pena para que pudesse ter aqueles momentos com Castiel, para que pudesse ser ele mesmo, sem restrições.

 _I don't care_

 _Go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do_

 _'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I think I saw you_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Vá em frente e me magoe_

 _Eu não me importo se você o fizer_

 _Porque em um céu, um céu cheio de estrelas_

 _Eu acho que eu te vi_

Todas as mentiras, todas as brigas, todos aqueles incontáveis dias em que ficaram afastados parecia um nada, comparado ao sentimento que tinha no peito.

Tinham se machucado, tinham lutado um contra o outro por vezes, mas não importava, nada mais importava, eles finalmente estavam juntos de novo e as feridas iam se curando lentamente.

Dean sabia que ali, naqueles braços, aconchegado naquelas asas de penas macias, ele estava completo, não precisava de mais nada.

Ali era o Paraíso. Seu Paraíso.

Seus olhos verdes abriram-se novamente e ele viu o anjo sorrir pequeno, os dedos de pontas geladas agora faziam carinho em seus cabelos e Dean apreciou os movimentos lentos, aproximando-se mais do corpo celeste e brilhante. Mesmo na forma celestial, Castiel ainda tinha as feições de Jimmy Novak.

_No que está pensando? - a voz era rouca e agradável.

_Em tudo. - respondeu, descendo as mãos pelo pescoço branco dele e então para o peito coberto pela armadura. - Em você.

_Em mim?

_Estávamos fadados a cair de amores um pelo outro desde que me agarrou firme e me tirou da perdição. - disse, o tom de voz ameno, sorrindo quando o outro deu mais um sorriso. - Antes de morrer... Eu ficava imaginando qual seria o meu Céu.

_... - Castiel fixou os olhos no rosto sardento e feliz.

_É muito óbvio agora... - disse, passando os dedos pelo desenho no peito prateado. - Meu Paraíso só podia ser você... Ter você... Para sempre. - disse e depois sentiu lábios rachados fecharem-se nos seus, aquele singelo contato de lábios que sempre o fazia sentir como se fosse explodir.

Separaram-se apenas por alguns segundos e Dean olhou para aqueles olhos azuis como quem olha para o Paraíso, e realmente...

Castiel era seu paraíso.

 _'Cause you're a sky_

 _You're a sky full of star_ _s_

 _Porque você é um céu_

 _Você é um céu cheio de estrelas_

 _Such a heavenly view_

 _It such a heavenly view_

 _Uma bela visão celestial_

 _Uma bela visão celestial_

* * *

 **N/a:** Sim, eu matei o Dean para que ele finalmente pudesse ficar em paz junto com o Cas no céu! Me julguem! kkk' A música da fic é A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay, perfeita demais, to in love com essa música e surtando bastante *0* Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem review's, isso incentiva os autores a escreverem.

Obrigada.


End file.
